youtube_lyricsfandomcom-20200214-history
IFWHITLFOVIGWV2SOM
(0:02.9) Gunter glieben glauten globen (0:06.3) (0:07.2) Give it to me, baby! (0:09.3) Uh huh, uh huh! (0:10.8) Give it to me, baby! (0:12.3) Uh huh, uh huh! (0:14.2) Give it to me, baby! (0:15.9) Uh huh, uh huh! And all the girlies say, I'm pretty fly for a white guy (0:21.1) (0:30.7) Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, cinco, seis (0:33.9) You know, it's kinda hard just to get along today (0:37.1) Our subject isn't cool, but he fakes it anyway (0:40.6) He may not have a clue and he may not have style (0:43.8) But everything he lacks, well, he makes up in denial So don't debate, a player straight (0:50.6) You know he really doesn't get it anyway (0:53.9) Gotta play the field, and keep it real (0:57.3) For you no way, for you no way (1:00.4) So if you don't rate, just overcompensate (1:03.7) At least that you'll know you can always go on Ricki Lake (1:07.2) (1:08.0) The world needs wannabes, ah (1:10.9) Hey, hey, do that brand-new thing! (1:13.2) (1:14.2) Give it to me, baby! (1:16.4) Uh huh, uh huh! (1:17.7) Give it to me, baby! (1:19.3) Uh huh, uh huh! (1:21.0) Give it to me, baby! (1:22.7) Uh huh, uh huh! (1:24.2) And all the girlies say, I'm pretty fly for a white guy (1:27.5) He needs some cool tunes, not just any will suffice (1:30.7) But they didn't have Ice Cube, so he bought Vanilla Ice (1:34.1) Now cruisin' in his Pinto, he sees homies as he pass (1:37.5) But if he looks twice, they're gonna kick his lily ass (1:40.7) So don't debate, a player straight (1:44.4) You know he really doesn't get it anyway (1:47.4) Gotta play the field, and keep it real (1:50.6) For you no way, for you no way (1:54.1) So if you don't rate, just overcompensate (1:57.3) At least that you'll know you can always go on Ricki Lake (2:01.0) The world loves wannabes, ah (2:04.6) Hey, hey, do that brand-new thing! (2:06.9) (2:07.3) Now he's gettin' a tattoo, yeah, he's gettin' ink done (2:10.8) He asked for a 13 but they drew a 31 (2:14.0) Friends say, he's tryin' too hard and he's not quite hip (2:17.4) But in his own mind, he's the, he's the dopest trip (2:21.3) Give it to me, baby! (2:23.1) Uh huh, uh huh! (2:24.6) Give it to me, baby! (2:26.4) Uh huh, uh huh! (2:28.1) Give it to me, baby! (2:29.8) Uh huh, uh huh! (2:31.4) Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, cinco, seis (2:34.3) So don't debate, a player straight (2:37.7) You know he really doesn't get it anyway (2:41.0) Gotta play the field, and keep it real (2:44.6) For you no way, for you no way (2:47.8) So if you don't rate, just overcompensate (2:50.9) At least that you'll know you can always go on Ricki Lake (2:54.5) (2:55.2) The world needs wannabes, ah (2:58.4) (2:58.8) The world loves wannabes, ah (3:01.9) Let's get some more wannabes, ah (3:04.8) Hey, hey, do that brand-new thing! (3:07.4)